Entre mordiscos y besos (Night in)
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: Estaba desesperada y ese maldito ardor en su garganta no lo podia ignorar. Aquel chico desprendia un delicioso olor, no podia imaginar como sabria su sangre. Pero estando ahi su hermano no la dejaria hacerlo. Y eso la molestaba./Queria clavarle los colmillos, literalmente. 6to. dia del mes SS "Night in" A.U. Lemon.


**Hay Vampiros. No se dejen engañar es lejos-por mucho- la típica historia se los aseguro. :D**

**Advertencia: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen :(. Ya saben son de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es mía. Contiene lemon así que si no les gusta el genero abstengance de leer. Si no es así ¡Disfrútenlo! ;D**

**_._**

**_ENTRE MORDISCOS Y BESOS_**

**_._**

**_by:_**

**_ZafiroSxS'n_**

**_._**

—Sakura, tranquilízate—advirtió el hombre de cabellera blanca mientras la tomaba del brazo.

—Suéltame Kakashi—gruño la chica mientras miraba el agarre de su hermano.

—Entiende Sakura, nosotros no hacemos eso—afirmo el peliblanco. Tenía que detener a su hermana a como diera lugar. Si soltaba a Sakura era muy posible que hiciera un desastre que a ninguno de los ancianos le gustaría.

—Tú lo haces, yo no aplico en esa estúpida regla—siseo la chica soltándose bruscamente del agarre, estaba desesperada y ese maldito ardor en su garganta no lo podía ignorar. Aquel chico desprendía un delicioso olor, no se podía imaginar cómo sabría. Pero estando ahí su hermano no se lo iba a permitir. Y eso la molestaba.

—Vámonos Sakura—ordeno Kakashi, habían salido a casar. Pero no humanos—sabes muy bien que si lo haces podrán encerrarte de por vida—sentencio lo más estricto que pudo. Amaba a su hermana pero era demasiado peligrosa para dejarla suelta.

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada, porque tenía razón. Si volvía a cometer los mismos errores esta vez, sí que no la perdonarían. Kakashi le había dicho que la encerrarían, pero ella no era tonta; muy posiblemente la matarían.

— ¡Bien! –y dicho esto la chica desapareció en un segundo frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Joder! –suspiro exhausto. Por un segundo pensó que no le haría caso.

Ella era un problema con el que tenía que cargar, no él. Sino el clan. Todos le temían porque tenían muy claro que podría destrozarlos con una sola mirada. Si Sakura aún no lo hacía era porque no le interesaba lo suficiente. Pero después de observarla como miraba aquel chico, dudaba mucho que ella lograra controlarse.

Sakura una vez que logro controlar la arrebatadora sed logro tranquilizarse un poco. Aun sabiendo que no corría sangre por sus venas, sentía como si lo hiciera, todo por culpa de aquel hermoso chico. Si aquel muchacho fuera inmortal. Al igual que ella, sería una máquina de sensualidad andante. Un ser digno de un pura sangre. Esos ojos negros la cautivaron, fríos y a la vez llenos de vida. Lo quería. Para ella. No solo su sangre, si no a él por completo porque en cuanto lo vio sintió una descarga de electricidad en el cuerpo y una tensión sexual que con ningún humano o inmortal había sentido jamás. Nunca se había sentido tan viva aun aunque no lo estaba.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy apuesto, pero al igual que destacaba su belleza, lo hacía de igual forma su arrogancia y su frialdad hacia cualquier cosa viviente. El chico había tenido un pasado bastante cruel. Evitaba el contacto con las personas a excepción d su hermano Itachi y su mejor amigo Naruto. Había muchas cosas que le molestaban y muy pocas que lograran incluso interesarles. No era un Don Juan con las chicas, pero tampoco les era indiferente a ellas, al contrario todo ese aire de misterio llamaba a las féminas asombrosamente. Lo cual le molestaba. Cada intento para pasar indiferente a la gente. Fallaba. Pero un chico como él era difícil ignorarlo. Incluso aquella inmortal había caído en sus redes.

Llevaba toda una semana entera conteniéndose, incluso había evitado ir a la ciudad, evito por completo casar ceca de aquel territorio, pero eso lejos de ayudarla hizo que se obsesionara por esos ojos negros aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Mierda! –siseo la chica desesperada, no importaba cuanta sangre bebiera, esa monstruosa sed no cedía. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que encontrar a aquel muchacho. No le importaban las consecuencias. Ella lo deseaba y sabía que tardaría siglos en encontrar a otro chico como él. Oportunidades como esas no se daban en su larga vida.

:::

Cuando llego, se encontró con una habitación vacía. Le sorprendió lo ordenada que estaba por lo poco que sabía de los humanos, tenía entendido que eran más desordenados. Pero observando lo que había frente a ella supo que había excepciones. Comenzó a caminar en la habitación. Paso las delicadas uñas por el pequeño buro aun lado de la cama y tomo el pequeño porta retratos que estaba ahí. Había cuatro personas en la fotografía. Tres hombres y una mujer, todos muy apuestos. Supuso que eran sus padres las personas más maduras, el chico joven que igualmente era muy apuesto era muy seguramente el hijo mayor. Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña criatura de seis años. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era él. Se parecía demasiado a su madre. Algo cálido recorrió su corazón frio. Supuso que era eso que los humanos llamaban ternura. Sonrió de lado. Ese chico la hacía sentir cosas que un inmortal jamás podía sentir y ni siquiera habían hablado una sola vez.

La chica dejo de moverse cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, sabía que era él. Lo podía sentir.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? –dijo molesto, la chica ni se inmuto y volteo a verlo.

Sasuke se sorprendió al verla a los ojos. Eran unos hermosos ojos color jade, eran de ensueño porque brillaban más de lo normal tomando en cuenta que estaban en penumbra. Parecían como si brillaran en la oscuridad.

—Soy Sakura—declaro mientras se acercaba a él. El chico se paralizo por un momento al ver el caminar de aquella mujer. Balanceaba sus caderas de una manera demasiado sensual. Sasuke se sentía ansioso y no podía mover su cuerpo. Aquella chica era hermosa.

—Sal de aquí—ordeno como pudo. Pero Sakura solo sonrió.

—me he contenido por mucho tiempo Sasuke—declaro—no me pidas ahora que me valla—

Sakura tomo al chico de la nuca y acerco sus labios apenas rosándolos con los suyos. Sasuke trago grueso, quería alejarla y sacarla de ahí. Pero esa mujer lo tenía hipnotizado y cuando roso sus labios con los suyos. Dejo de pensar y dejo que su cuerpo se moviera solo. Tomo a Sakura de las caderas acercándola a su cuerpo. Sakura separo sus labios y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Verde contra negro. Sakura estaba encantada de lo fuerte que era su agarre.

— ¿Que me has hecho? –cuestiono la parte aun consiente del chico.

—Yo no he hecho nada—declaro la chica—fuiste tú el que provoco esto—afirmo. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la declaración de la pelirosa—tú fuiste el culpable…Sasuke—el azabache se sorprendió por el hecho de que supiera su nombre. Pero no pudo pensar en nada más cuando sintió los labios de la chica nuevamente sobre los suyos. Se dejó llevar, no podía pensar con claridad. Solo eran los labios de aquella mujer. Deslizo sus manos por los costados de Sakura y hundió sus manos en el sedoso cabello rosa de ella para poder profundizar el beso.

En cuanto Sasuke le correspondió el beso supo que era su perdición. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de él. Sakura sintió como todos los sentidos del chico se despertaban, sintió como la sangre del chico viajaba con mayor velocidad y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. El olor a sangre se arremolinaba cerca de su nariz. En las mejillas de él. Se había sonrojado. Sabía con certeza que si ella pudiera también se sonrojaría. El chico se separó de ella, tomando el aire que le faltaban a sus pulmones. Se había olvidado por completo que él necesitaba oxígeno. Pero una vez que lo tomo se acercó a ella y la beso. Tomando ahora él la iniciativa y a Sakura le encanto.

Sakura comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el pecho y abdomen de él. Sacándole pequeños suspiros.

Sasuke no sabía con certeza que era lo que le pasaba, nunca había deseado a una chica o al menos interesado. Pero la que tenía enfrente lo estaba volviendo loco. No había cruzado más de dos palabras con ella. Sin embargo ahora la tenía devorando su boca. Sakura en un movimiento desesperado mordió el labio inferior del chico sacándole unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Sakura lo chupo y un gemido de placer salió de sus labios. Sasuke sorprendido por su acción la separo de él.

Los ojos de Sakura habían cambiado por completo, ahora eran de color carmesí. Sasuke se acarició el labio en el cual la herida ya no existía.

— ¿Qué eres? –pregunto el chico mientras la escrutaba con la mirada. Ella no le respondió y en menos de un segundo tenía tumbado al chico en la cama. El chico no supo lo que paso, solo sentía el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo. Estaba a horcadas sobre él y no supo cuando fue que sucedió.

—No voy a hacerte daño—declaro mientras tomaba las manos del chico y las colocaba arriba de su cabeza. Sasuke se sorprendió por la sobrehumana fuerza que mostraba la chica.

Sakura beso nuevamente a Sasuke una vez terminando con su boca se dedicó a repartirle besos por la mandíbula dirigiéndose a su cuello. Lamio donde la vena del chico se marcaba sacándole un gemido. Beso con delicadeza aquel lugar sensible, podía escuchar como la sangre corría velos.

Quería clavarle los colmillos, literalmente.

—No creo aguantar más—susurro en el oído del chico mandándole una descarga eléctrica. Estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en lo que ella le decía o siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir. Pero sintió como la chica se removía ansiosa sobre él. El agarre de sus manos se aflojaba. Aprovecho esa oportunidad para invertir los papeles, dejándola ahora a ella bajo el. Nunca había hecho algo parecido con una chica, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para eso—susurro sobre los labios de Sakura para luego besarla ferozmente. Sakura jalo fuertemente la camisa del chico rasgándola completamente. Se separó de los labios de su amante para comenzar el recorrido por todo su cuerpo, besando y chupando todo a su alcance. Sakura bajo las manos al pantalón de Sasuke desabotonándolo. Sasuke estaba inmóvil sintiendo las caricias de aquella mujer por todos lados. Así que opto por actuar y beso el delicado cuello de Sakura.

— ¡Ahh! –gimió, no se esperaba esa acción por parte de él. Siempre había sido ella la que actuaba. Dejo de pensar cuando sintió como Sasuke recorría su cuerpo, apretó uno de sus senos haciéndola sentir un ardor en su entrepierna. Estaba excitada. Pero acostumbrada ser la que siempre llevaba las riendas, bajo las manos a la erección de Sasuke y la tomo sobre sus manos.

— ¡Ahh! –gimió el chico en su oído mientras olvidaba por completo en seguir con las caricias hacia la chica.

— ¿Nunca te habían tocado aquí? —y recalcando sus palabras hizo más presión, sacándole un gruñido a Sasuke. El no respondió, pero Sakura ya sabía la respuesta. Sonrió de lado, jamás creyó que encontraría a un chico-como el- que aun fuera virgen.

Sakura seguía con la labor en la entrepierna del chico, Sasuke por otro lado tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de la chica soltando pequeños suspiros. Sakura encantada con las reacciones por parte de Sasuke, dejo de acariciarlo ganándose un gruñido de reproche por parte de él.

La pelirosa subió sus manos al rostro de Sasuke e hizo que la mirara directo a los ojos. Sasuke nuevamente quedo embelesado por aquellos maravillosos orbes jade. Sakura sonrió y nuevamente lo beso. Ella decidió que era hora de dar el siguiente paso, añoraba tenerlo dentro de ella. En un movimiento tubo a Sasuke nuevamente bajo ella. Sasuke no reclamo. No podía. Solo podía verla y admitir cuan hermosa le parecía.

Sakura se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para luego seguir con la blusa y el bra. Sasuke se sonrojo en cuanto vio los pechos de Sakura. Eran hermosos. No tenía con que compararlos pero sabía que nunca sería necesario. No creía que hubiera algo más hermosos. Sakura quito los mechones de su cabello que estaban al frente, tomo las manos de Sasuke y las coloco sobre ambos pechos. Aquellas manos cubrían perfectamente sus senos y gimió de placer.

— ¡Sasuke! –el chico se levantó y la tomo de las caderas rosándolas con las suyas. Luego. La beso.

Entre besos y mordiscos por parte de Sakura ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Sakura aún seguía a horcadas de Sasuke. Con una mano empujo al azabache acostándolo nuevamente sobre la cama.

—No sé si esto sea doloroso para la primera vez de los chicos—declaro Sakura mientras besaba los labios de Sasuke.

—No me trates como una chiquilla virgen—exigió mientras bajaba las manos a las caderas de Sakura.

—Pues para mí lo pareces—declaro sonriente Sakura. Sasuke dolido por el comentario de la chica, la penetro sin aviso alguno. Tampoco era como que fuera tan ignorante en el tema. Al menos sabía dónde meterla.

— ¡Ahh!—gimió sonoramente en el oído de Sasuke—eso no se vale—reclamo mientras se levantaba profundizando la penetración. Cuando descubrió que era virgen un alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Ninguna humana lo había tocado y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Era solo de ella.

— ¡Aghh!—ahora fue turno de Sasuke. Sakura sonrío victoriosa y comenzó con el vaivén de caderas.

La chica sentía lo grande que estaba Sasuke y era muy cálido. Muchísimo. No creyó encontrara a alguien como él. A pesar de ser un humano dejaba en ridículo a cualquier purasangre con el que ella hubiese podido estar. El placer que ahora le proporcionaba bien se podía comparar con el que ella sintió cuando probó su sangre. Y no solo era placer, sentía algo más por él. Fue algo que ignoro pero que desde que lo vio surgió.

Sasuke se levantó y la beso. La chica rodeo el cuello de Sasuke y hundió sus manos en el negro cabello de él. Una vez acabado el beso siguieron con los besos por todos lados. El regaba besos por todo el cuello de la chica bajando hasta sus pechos. Tomándolos con su boca.

— ¡Sasukeh! –

El vaivén de sus caderas cada vez iba en aumento estaban tan cerca de tocar el cielo juntos. Aunque Sakura sabía que era lo mar cerca que estaría de aquel lugar. Sakura tomo a Sasuke de las mejillas y ladeo su rostro besando aquella vena que tanto deseaba morder. Sentía como los colmillos se hacían más grandes. Lamio aquella delicada parte rosando los colmillos sin llegar a perforar la piel. Termino por darle u delicado beso conteniéndose.

—Hazlo—ordeno Sasuke ladeando la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a la chica bajo sus manos tomándola de la cadera para darle una fuerte estocada. Sakura tomo con fuerza al chico de la nuca mientras clavaba los colmillos perforando la piel.

— ¡Sakura!—gimió por primera vez el nombre de la chica.

Sasuke solo sintió un enorme placer en cuanto sintió los colmillos de la chica perforar su piel. Jamás creyó que le gustara tanto. Escuchaba a la chica succionar su sangre y por increíble que sonara, se excito más. Sasuke agarro la cabeza de la chica presionándola en su cuello y su otra mano estaba en la cintura de ella, evitando que se alejara de él un centímetro.

Cuando ella termino lamio la herida que de inmediato se cerró. Volvió la cara hacia el rostro de Sasuke y ambos se fundieron en un ardiente beso. Sasuke sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en la boca de Sakura. Se giró tumbando a la chica quedando debajo de él.

Coloco ambos codos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakura para apoyarse y junto su frente contra la de ella. Para luego darle una fuerte embestida causando el orgasmo de ambos.

— ¡Mierda! Sakura—gimió mientras el poderoso orgasmo recorría su cuerpo.

— ¡Sasuke! –Sakura estrujo fuertemente las sabanas, no quería hacerle daño a Sasuke. Sabía que si lo abrazaba en ese momento le rompería los huesos. Una vez que ambos bajaron de las nubes Sasuke se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Sakura exhausto. Se sentía débil seguramente por la falta de sangre. Sakura abrazo a Sasuke y le deposito tiernos besos por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su boca.

—Tengo que irme—susurro sobre sus labios. El chico se levantó de inmediato mientras la escrutaba con la mirada.

Sakura se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Sasuke aún seguía sin decir nada aún seguía confundido por lo que había ocurrido e inconscientemente se tocó el cuello donde se suponía debía haber dos pequeñas heridas. Pero eses sentimiento cálido en su corazón que sabía que había sido provocado por aquella. No sabía si llamarla chica seria lo correcto, tomando en cuenta lo que era. Una vampiresa.

— ¡Sakura! –la llamo dispuesto a detenerla. Nunca nadie le había parecido lo suficiente como para interesarlo. Y ahora que lo había encontrado no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Fuera humano o no.

—No te preocupes—lo calmo mientras se acercaba a el—Volveré—afirmo mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios. Sakura desapareció dejando a Sasuke solo. El chico se recostó mientras se tapaba la cintura con las sabanas. Una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro. La idea de la inmortalidad no era para nada desagradable.

::::

Sakura entro sin ningún sigilo a la enorme mansión.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?—le pregunto Kakashi. El vampiro estaba demasiado molesto con ella. Se suponía que no debía salir sin alguien que la custodiara, pero a ella le valía un reverendo pepino lo que le dijeran.

—Fui a caminar—mintió descaradamente mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Hueles a sangre—sentencio mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Digamos que…se cruzó un lindo corderito—declaro con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hueles a _su_ sangre—afirmo. A lo que ella sonrió aun mas— ¿tienes idea de lo que podrían hacerte?—advirtió.

— ¡No me importa! –sentencio soltándose de su agarre. Ambos tenían los ojos rojos.

— ¡Sabes lo que podría sucederle si se enteran! –no podía creer que su hermana hubiera desobedecido sus órdenes después de lo que le había pasado.

— ¡Yo jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño! Ni siquiera tu—declaro dejando atónito a Kakashi. Se había puesto frente a él. Y aunque era unos centímetros más baja que él, sabía que podía destrozarlo si lograba molestarla.

—De mí no es de quien debas cuidarte—dijo más relajado, no le tenía miedo. Al contrario, la respetaba. Le prohibía cosas porque no quería que su hermana sufriera. Ellos eran uno de las pocas pura sangres que quedaban. Y ella era demasiado especial para dejarla hacer lo que le placiera. Pero había un brillo en sus hermosos ojos jade que le decían que cualquier cosa que hiciera no la haría cambiar de idea acerca de aquel humano. Entonces solo le quedaba una alternativa. Apoyarla.

— ¿Le darás la inmortalidad?—se atrevió a preguntar, debía saber con qué se iba a enfrentar.

—No lo sé—declaro dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Todo dependía de la respuesta de Sasuke.

_~Fin~_

_Hey! Aquí esta otro de los One-Shots del mes, igualmente tarde pero como comente en el anterior fue culpa de la falta de tiempo. No sé cuánto me tarde en subir todos los que me faltan pero espero estar actualizada antes de que comience la siguiente semana. Aun así espero que disfruten de mis locas ideas. Mañana subiré dos más. Muy probablemente tres-pero no aseguro nada- así que nos vemos en los siguientes escritos (~*-*)~ _

**_ZafiroSxS'n_**


End file.
